Will you still love me tomrrow
by baddiemaggie
Summary: Rosalie was assigned partners with new girl Ivy swan, they go to Ivy's house to work the project when Rosalie see's a beautiful girl named Bella Swan. Her mate. How will Bella cope with this, will Rosalie make Bella fall in love with her? Did i mention that Edward thinks Bella's his mate? Or that Bella's boyfriend is a werewolf? BellaxRosalie
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Bella/Rosalie story so uh cut me some slack.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

"Good morning class, today I will be assigning science partners and-"

"Hello I'm new here, my name's Ivy Swan." Said a girl with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Drew you can sit next to Rosalie. And welcome to science." The teacher said gesturing towards me. Oh great another annoying human to sit next to.

She sat next to me and gave me a small wave, I did a small smile in return. I turned my attention towards the teacher once again. "On with what I was saying, everyone look to your left, and you've found your partner, the project is due in a week. You may arrange your dates to meet." He said as he turned to write words on the board about the scientific method and all the steps.

"So when do you want to meet up?" came a voice from the side of me, I turned my head to see the new girl.

I turns my head "Whenever you want." I said turning my attention back on the board.

"We can meet up today, do you want to go to my house?" she asked putting a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Of course I didn't want her to come to my house, not to sound rude it's just that we are around humans all day and I don't want my family to be uncomfortable in their own home.

"That sounds nice, I'll meet you in the parking lot." I said as starting doodling in my journal pretending to pay attention to the teacher.

The rest of the day went by in a blur, by the time I knew it, it was lunch. A lot of gossip and rumors about the new girl spread, pathetic humans.

She seemed okay, I mean after this project we would never hang out. Ever.

The rest of school when by fast, pretty soon as I was at the parking lot by my car. I spotted the short brown hair on the other side of the parking lot.

"I'll be going now, see you guys later." I said to my siblings as I drove my car towards 'Ivy'

"I'll follow you." I said as she jumped. She put her hand over her heart, "Sorry you scared me."

She jumped in her car and headed a way that I'd never been before.

She pulled up to a simple two story house, I smelled more humans in there. I heard that her father's the new chief here and her mother stays home.

I thought she was an only child. Before we walked in she turned around, "I'm sorry if my house is messy we're still kind of unpacking, and if you find toys all over the place blame my little brother."

"It's okay, let's just get this over with." I said smiling.

She opened the door, "I'm home mom." She yelled guiding me towards the kitchen."

"She's not here." Screamed a voice from downstairs. Two heartbeats.

"C'mon let's go upstairs." She said walking up the steps, I heard giggling.

We passed a blue room, I peaked inside and saw a crib. A baby, oh her little brother.

We walked into a room with two twin beds and a desk. I found a girl sitting on the bed to the left with a baby laying down.

"Hey Ivy can you get me a nappie." She said looking up meeting my eyes.

Her beautiful brown eyes that matched her long brown hair, pale skin that look beautiful. Everything about her was perfect, I looked at her face and soaked in everything that I could about her.

Her beautiful pink lips that looked perfect to kiss, her perfectly straight nose. Her blood smelled delicious like cinnamon toast to humans, delicious.

I wouldn't dare touch her, I knew who she was.

My _mate_.

"This is my friend Rosalie, Rosalie this is my sister Bella and my little brother Alexander." She said picking up the adorable baby.

"I'll be right back I'm gonna go change his diaper." the baby giggled showing his two bottom teeth.

"So how long have you lived in Forks." Said a musical voice

"Two years." I said keeping my distance

"Do you like it here?" I asked

"Yeah I like it so far." She said biting her lip, it made me look away.

I wanted to growl but I contained it.

"So how old are you?" I want to know everything about her, look at me, Rosalie caring about a human.

My human, wait what am I doing. She's not my property.

"seveteen."

"You go to Forks High?" I questioned, I hadn't seen her

"Well yeah but I didn't go today, I helped my mom out with Alex and unpacking." She helped others

"So your in the twelth?"

"Right, Ivy's my twin. She looks more like my dad and I look like my mom." But she's more beautiful

"Babababa." I turned to see the baby that looked exactly like Ivy, just with brown eyes.

"Can I hold him?" I asked not holding a baby in so long.

"Sure." She said handing me the drooling baby.

He scrunched his eyebrows and started to cry, hand came from behind me.

"You have to hold him like this." That musical voice said fixing the position to the baby's liking.

He started to cry a little then stopped, "It's not so bad." I said smiling at the baby now laughing in my arms.

"Hey Bella do you mind going to Alexs' room for now so that I could work on the project?"

Say no. say no. say no.  
"Sure." She grabbed the baby from my hands and made contact with my skin.

She flinched, and looked me in the eye.

"Bye." She left the room in a heartbeat.

Ivy started talking and working quickly, by the time it was five o'clock we were almost done. I didn't want us to be done because I wanted to come back and see Bella.

"Maybe that's it for today, we could work on more tomorrow." I said shutting my journal.

"Works for me, let me walk you out." I nodded

We went downstairs to find the baby in the walker, "Bye bye cutie." I said kissing the baby's for head.

"Oh bye Rosalie it was nice meeting you." Bella said as she gave me light hug.

I wanted to hold her longer, but she would freak out.

"Bye, see you tomorrow." I said happy that I would see her, but sad that I would leave.

I drove away to my house, I'm not going to tell anyone that she's my mate yet.

I'm going to wait a little longer, until she likes me back. I have a feeling she already does.

* * *

**That was the first chapter, hope you guys enjoyed. Please review and let me know what you guys think so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

I dropped my car off at home then went back to Bella's house. I climbed a tree that was beside her bedroom and watched her from a distance.

I could hear her parents arguing from downstairs.

Bella soon took a shower and went to sleep. I watched her all night long, until it was about five o'clock because I had to go get ready for school.

**Bella's POV**

"Wake up." Ivy said as she threw a pillow at me.

"Okay." I said rising from my bed, I directly brushed my teeth and got dressed.

Once downstairs I poured myself a bowl of cereal. I devoured it, only because I was already late.

"Hurry up Bells." Ivy called as she started the car.

"Bye, Alex." I said as I kissed his wet, slobbery cheek.

* * *

I have no classes with my sister, atleast I made friends. Mike, who was flirting with me, Angela and Eric who were very nice people, and Jessica and Lauren who were not so nice.

I could tell that I would mainly get along with Angela.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" Jessica asked smiling.

"Yes, I moved here from La Push, my boyfriend lives there." I said happily.

Just then Rosalie came by my side, "Um Bella would you like to sit with my family?" she asked smiling.

I looked around, "No thanks, I'm fine here." I said returning the smile.

"Are you sure?" she asked nervously.

I looked around again, "It's okay Bella." Angela said

"I'm sure." I said, trying not to sound mean.

That's when the bell rang signaling that it was time for class. Mike walked me to class, "So how long have you been dating you boyfriend?" he asked frowning.

"About eight months." I said feeling bad, not to sound full of myself but I knew that he liked me.

"Oh, well you'll like this teacher. " He said out of things to say.

I walked in to see the Rosalie in this class, "You can sit next to Rosalie." The teacher said.

I sat next to Rosalie, "Hey." She said smiling

"Hi, sorry about lunch, I didn't mean to be rude I couldn't leave my friends you know?" I said smiling.

She smiled wider, "It's okay, so how do you like school?" she questioned

"It's great, everyone's so… welcoming." I said as she chuckled

"It's not everyday we get new people." She said

We started writing our notes, it was quiet between us until I spoke, "So you're coming over afterschool?"

She nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"Well to make up for earlier, how about I make dinner? What's your favorite meal?" I questioned her.

Her smile faded, "Oh uh, I don't know. You don't have to go through the trouble. How about you sit with me in lunch tomorrow?" I nodded

"I guess I could." She bell rang as we got up from our seats she stopped me

"Who do you have next?"

"Math." I said she frowned.

"Oh, well I'll walk you to class." She said putting her arm in mine.

When we reached the hallway everyone was staring, "Why is everyone staring?" I whispered

"It's just, I don't usually make friends with people." She said giggling

"Oh, well I guess I'll see you later." I said and walked into my next class.

**Rosalie's POV**

A boyfriend? She has a boyfriend?

What the hell was I thinking walking over to her? She rejected me and it broke me?

When I went back Edward told me he would try and figure out what calls her to him. But I know that she's supposed to be called me, he's just confused.

She wanted me to come over, I was happy. That's a first step, I'll be her best friend first.

I followed their car once again, they exited the car and waited for me at the door.

"Are you hungry?" Ivy asked

"No thanks." I said shyly

"This is my mom Renee." Ivy said hugging her mom

"Hello." She said

"I'm Rosalie Cullen." I said putting my hand infront of her to shake.

She grabbed me into a hug, "Nice to meet you."

"Well I'll be upstairs mom." Ivy said pulling me up the stairs.

"Bella, Jacob called. He's coming over in an hour." I growled lowly.

"Okay mom, I'm going to go do my homework." She said walking by my side.

"Do you mind me being in the room Ivy?" Bella asked.

"Okay." She smiled

We finished the project quickly, we were laughing and talking when there was a knock on the downstairs door.

"Bella Jacob's here." Renee called

"EEE!" Bella squealed, "I guess I should go." I said sadly.

"If you'd like." Ivy said

She walked me downstairs, I walked towards the kitchen and said goodbye to Renee.

Once outside I saw Bella and a muscular boy having a make out session.

I growled, when the young boy pulled away, werewolf.

Bella turned around and smiled, "Bye Rosalie, see you tomorrow." Bella said coming towards me,

I hugged her and looked up at the boy and smirked. She's mine.

* * *

**Let me know what you thinked.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I meant to update on Sunday but it was mother's day, I was gonna update yesterday but it was my mom's birthday. Is it crazy that her and Robert Pattinson's birthday is on the same day, that so cool. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

He growled and came by Bella's side, when she pulled away she snuggled under his arm which was around his shoulder.

"Jacob this is my friend Rosalie, Rosalie this is my boyfriend Jacob." Bella said smiling at me.

"Hey do you want to stay for dinner?" Bella asked with hope in her eyes.

"Actually I was just leaving." I said turning around and heading towards my car.

I heard her heart coming closer to me as I entered my car. "Hey do you wanna have a sleepover on Friday? I know we just met but I feel like we're going to be really great friends." She said, a smile krept on my face.

"I'd like that." I said driving off to the highway.

**Bella's POV**

"I don't think that you and blondie should be friends Bella." Jacob said

"Jake she's really good, what's your problem with her?" I questioned slightly angry.

"Bells I just don't trust her." Jacob said opening the passenger seat car door for me.

Once he got in he set his hand gently on my lap, "Just promise me that you'll never be alone with her." He said leaning in to my face.

I turned my hand forward, "Can you hurry up I wanna see everyone." I demanded as he sighed and started the car.

"Bella I love you." Jacob said pulling into Sam's driveway.

"I love you too." I said as he leaned in to kiss me, he unbuckled my seatbelt and settled his hands on my hips.

"Wooooo." Paul and the guys called from the outside.

I hid my head in my hands from embarrassment, Jacob just pulled me into his arms and laughed.

"C'mon Emily wants to see you." Jacob said kissing my head

"Bella!" Emily squealed with excitement , I hugged her tightly close to me.

"I missed you, how's your family?" She asked smiling.

"They're fine, Ivy misses your cooking." I said

The rest of the day went by great, it was a school night so I had to get home early.

* * *

"Bella I miss you, is there a way maybe you could come back to La Push, I think you'll be safer there." He said looking at me.

"I can't leave my home Jake, and who would I live with?" I questioned

"Me, we could live together." I laughed

"Bye Jake." I simply kissed his cheek and went inside my home.

I walked into my house and quietly locked the front door, I crept my way up the stairs and finally made it to my room.

I opened the door and saw someone sitting on my bed. "Rosalie?" I questioned confused, rubbing my eyes I felt a gush of wind hit me.

I opened my eyes to find nobody there. Had I imagined all of this?

**Rosalie's POV**

"Where have you been, I needed help on my outfit for tomorrow." Alice questioned laying out clothes on her closet floor.

"Out with… someone." I said thinking of Bella's smile.

"Rosalie, why do you smell like dog?" Alice growled.

Then I remembered Bella hugged me after he was all over her.

"I ran into a dog." I said

"Who is it Rose, you've been all nice since yesterday. Spill." She demanded looking at me evily in the eye.

"I've found my mate." I said smiling

"Who is he, does he go to our school?" Alice and her questions.

"_She _is new to Forks and goes to our school." I said

"What's her name?" Alice questioned

"Bella Swan." I said as Edward bursted into Alice's closet.

"Bella's mine." Edward said crouching into fighting position.

"Edward she's mine, I felt the pull. Did you ever wonder that it's just her blood that calls to you?" I questioned growling .

"No her blood calls to me because she is my mate." He said

"Guys let's not fight, calm down Rose." Alice said setting a hand on my shoulder.

I felt calm waves rush over me, I looked at Alice and found Jasper by her side.

"I gotta go." I said running out of my house in vampire speed.

I rushed over to Bella's house, I needed her to calm me down. I sat quietly on the tree by her room, she mumbled "Jacob." Acupple of times.

I growled at the thought of her thinking of anyone but me. What she like Edward, I don't know if she likes girls.

Pretty soon it was morning and I had to leave watching the beauty sleep.

**Bella's POV**

"And that is why we have germs." The teacher finished as the bell rang, I immediately got up from my seat and went to the cafeteria.

I got my lunch which consisted of an apple, I wasn't really that hungry since I had a big breakfast.

As I was about to sit down next to Angela I felt someone tug on my arm, "You said that you would sit with me today." Rosalie said smiling

"Okay, I'll see you guys later." I said as I waved to my group.

We headed towards a table with five beautiful people already sitting down, well not as beautiful as Rosalie. Their faces were perfect in their own way.

"Hi." A small pixie like girl came and hugged me tight.

"Hello, I'm Bella." I said shyly

"I know that, everyone here does. I'm Alice by the way." She said

"And this is Emmett, Jasper, and Edward." Alice said pointing to a big muscular man, a blonde man, and a beautiful man.

"Nice to meet you." I said waving at their direction.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" Rosalie questioned looking down at my apple.

"I'm not really that hungry, and plus Jacob is taking me out to eat later and I don't want to get to full." I said with all honesty.

"Who's Jacob?" Edward asked

"My boyfriend." I replied

"So you like boys." Edward asked, as I was slightly confused.

"Um yes." I replied

"Sorry about him, he's ignorant." Rosalie said smiling.

We sat there talking about mostly myself, it was actually pretty fun.

Rosalie and I walked to our next class together, "Your family's not that bad." I said giggling

"I guess they grow on you." She said

"I'm not coming to school until next week Monday but I'll make it to the sleepover." Rosalie said

"Why?" I questioned sad that my new friend was leaving.

"When the weather gets sunny my family and I usually go camping." Rosalie said

"Well, that seems fun." I said now putting my attention to the front board.

**Rosalie's POV**

Thursday came around, I had just finished hunting alone, when I felt a tug. Bella.

I ran to her house as fast as I could through the woods, once outside I heard sobs coming from Bella's room.

Quickly knocking on the door Ivy answered, "Hey Ivy." I said trying to sound casual.

"Oh hey Rosalie, I'm not so sure that now is a good time." Ivy said slightly nervous.

"Where's Bella? Is she okay?" I asked, as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"L-let h-h-er in Ivy." Bella said coming down the stairs. I made my way infront of Bella , "What's wrong?" I questioned, I could sense my eyes turning darker.

"Let's talk outside." Bella said her eyes red.

Once outside we sat on the front porch. "My parents are getting divorced, I have to leave with my mom." Bella said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"All of you?" I questioned as she nodded.

"I don't wanna leave." She said

"Well you guys are just moving back to where you live right?" She shook her head no.

"Arizona?" Bella said

"I can't leave, I have Jacob and I just got settled in." Bella said.

"Why can't you just stay with your dad?" I questioned

"My mom doesn't want us to stay with him." She said

My mind came to a conclusion, "Stay at my house." I said

She looked up at me, "It's not that easy." Bella said

"Yes it is, I could ask my dad to talk to your mom." I said smiling, she smiled back

"Really, you would do that for me?" she asked

"Yes, but when are you leaving?" I questioned

"Tomorrow."

"Do you think that your mom will talk to my dad right now?" I questioned

"Probably." She replied

"Let's go ask." I said standing up and helping her stand up as well.

She opened the door and I saw that Renee was packing things into boxes.

"Mom?" Bella asked

"Kinda busy here Bella." Renee said closing up a box

"Hello Renee I would like to talk to you about Bella." I said sounding mature.

"Sorry, you should say your goodbyes right now." Renee said

"Look Renee, Bella wants to stay. She could stay with me and my family, we have enough room for her. She doesn't want to leave and quite frankly I don't want her to leave either." I said

"I can't leave my daughter Rosalie, I can't leave your family to take care of her either, that's my job." She said

"My parents are rich, it's no problem." I said

"Did you talk to your father already? Renee questioned

"Yes." I lied

"He's more than thrilled to meet my best friend." I said taking Bella's hand in mine.

"Okay. Okay, but I have to talk to him first." Renee said, stubborn human.

Okay I'll call him.

I stepped outside and dialed the house phone, "Hello Rosalie are you alright?"  
"My mate is leaving and I want her to stay with me. Can you please come and talk to her mom so that she could stay with us." I said in vampire speed.

"I don't know Rosalie. A human in the house is not such a good idea." Esme said

"Please Esme, I can't live without her. You know the feeling." I said dry sobbing

"Okay, okay. I'll be there in a few minutes, I'll follow your scent." Esme said

"Thank you." I said before I hung up.

I walked back in the house to find Bella helping her mom. "My mom is going to be here in about five minutes." I said

I felt a tug at my feet and looked down at the toothless baby with a ball in his hand.

"Don't let it show your fear." Bella said half joking.

"What will happen?" I questioned smiling

"He will bite you, and believe me it feels weird." She said coming by me and picking the baby up.

"What are you doing out of your walker?" Bella questioned the baby playing with his black curls.

She gently set him in his walker and came infront of me. "What did he say?" she questioned

"I called my mom, she has no problem with you staying." I said

I helped them pack until I heard Esme at the door with… Edward.

I forgot that Esme didn't like to drive.

"They're here." I said

"How do you-" Bella was cut off by the knock at the door.

"Come in." Bella said as she scooted over to the side

"Bella." Edwards said nodding with a smirk and his face that I wanted to rip off of his face.

I went by her side, "Bella this is my mom Esme, Esme this is Bella." I said.

Bella pulled her into a hug and whispered, "Thank you."

Renee came out and started talking to Esme, Edward came by my side. "She's coming." He said

He went by Bella's side and told her to get her stuff. I shoved him out the way and went to her room, "Becareful Rosalie that's…" she shut herself up as I picked up a 'heavy' box of clothes and shoes.

"Heavy" she finished

"I'll let you say your goodbyes." I said handing the things to Edward.  
"I'll miss you." I told Ivy

"thanks." I went out and said goodbye to Renee and Alexander.

I was sad that if Bella ended up with me that we would have no children, that's every girls dream.

* * *

**This had to happen guys, I don't think that this happens in real life though. lol. I'll probably have abother chapter up in a few hours**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"You're the best twin sister ever, I'll miss you. Call me when you get to Arizona." I told my sister with tears in her eyes.

"See you later." Ivy said wiping the tears from her eyes

I made my way downstairs and picked up my little brother

"Take care of them alright." I said kissing his forehead and squeezing his body to mine.

I set him back down and went infront of my mom.

"Be a good girl and call me everyday okay." Mom said hugging me and kissing my cheek.

"I love you." I said to her as I walked out of the door.

**Rosalie's POV**

Bella walked out of her house and came next to me. "You don't have to come if you don't want to Bella, stay with your family." I said, her happiness is the most important thing to me,

Even if it was being with a werewolf and not with me. Or moving away with her family and not with me.

"No its fine, I'm fine." Bella said with a smile.

Just as I was about to open the car door for her Edward did, "After you love." Edward said. As he was about to get in I growled at him, "She's _my _mate Eddie boy." I said

"Sorry I was trying to get to know _my _mate." Edward said shoving me out of the way sitting down and shutting the door.

'_So childish.'_ I thought knowing that he would hear me.

"So how old are you Bella?" Edward asked from behind me. I was forced to sit in the front.

"Seventeen, my birthday is in five days." She answered. I didn't know that it would be her birthday, she just met him and he already knew more about her than I did. A wave of jealously came over me.

"Would you like to sleep in my room Bella?" I questioned glaring at Edward

"I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable in your bed, I'm good sleeping on the couch or something." Bella said.

I chuckled, "Bella it's okay, just sleep on my bed." I said

"But what about you?" she questioned

"Don't worry about me." I said as we pulled up to the driveway.

Bella's mouth hung open, "This is your house?" Bella questioned

"Yours too." I said getting out from the Volvo and went to the other side to get the door before Edward did.

I helped her out of the car and immediately went inside, it was dark and cold. I didn't want her to get sick.

"Are you hungry?" I questioned. Edward, Bella, and I were the only ones home because everyone else was out hunting.

"No thank you I just want to sleep." she said yawning.

She dug in her bah and pulled out what I'm guessing was her pajamas.

"Where's the bathroom?" she asked

"Do you see that door over there?" I questioned pointing towards the door.

She nodded, "That's the bathroom." She nodded again and went into the bathroom, waiting for her to shut the door I ran to Edward's room at vampire speed.

I opened the door with all of my might and broke it, "What the hell is your problem?" I growled

"Sorry for making conversation with my mate, and I will soon be her boyfriend." Edward said

"How if she already has one. Oh and did I mention that he's a wolf." I said

"What! They have to break up now!" Edward screeched

"You don't that I know that? We can't just do that, can't you see that she's happy?" I questioned

I heard the door from the bathroom in my room close, I gave Edward one last warning glare and headed towards my room.

Bella sat on the corner, "You can lay down if you'd like Bella." I said

"No I want you to get comfortable first then whatever's left I'll make do." Bella is so stubborn

"Bella if you don't get comfortable I will attack you." I said giving her my evil eyes

She laughed, I got closer and closer to her. "You thought I was kidding?" I questioned still serious

I crawled on top of her and started tickling the side of her stomach.

"Ros- salie.. stop." Bella pleaded in between laughter.

"Are you going to get comfortable?" I questioned still tickling her.

"Y- e..ss!" Bella said as I got off of her smiling.

I hadn't noticed Bella was just wearing an oversized shirt the covered her thighs, I tried my best not to look.

Bella settled down on the far corner getting in a comfortable position.

"I'm going to warn you right now, I am a crazy sleeper." She said

"Nothing I can't handle." I said, I know that I'm not going to be on the bed because she needs her space. And what's the point? I don't sleep.

I wanted Bella to fall into a deep sleep so that I don't disturb her getting up.

I waited around and hour, when I was about to move her arm comes over my chest and her head on my shoulder. I looked at her to see that she was sound asleep.

I wrapped my arm around her body slowly and kissed her forehead.

"I love you." I whispered as I closed my eyes and relaxed


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up curled up to Rosalie's side, when I realized that I was a little too comfortable. I immediately pulled away and went straight to the bathroom.

I took a fast shower and changed in the big bathroom.

Finally I went back to Rosalie's room to find her still sleeping, just as I dug in my bag to look for my hair brush someone tap my shoulder.

I jumped, "Bella are you okay?" Rosalie asked steadying me.

"Yeah you just scared me." I said

"Oh sorry." She said

"Don't be." I said grabbing the hairbrush

"Listen Esme said that you can stay today if you want."Rosalie said as I brushed my hair

"I don't see why I should stay nothing in schools changed. Rosalie do you mind me asking a questioned?"

"Anything." She said

"Well I thought you were on a camping trip with your family and you wouldn't be back till tonight. That's what you told me. So why were you at my house yesterday?" I questioned

"Oh I uh, we came back early."

"Um no I don't feel like going, I was planning on giving you a tour of where we live so that if you ever go anywhere you'll find your way back here." She says.

"Are you sure that you wanna stay? You know what I guess I'll stay with you." I said

"Okay well eat breakfast and we can go." She said smiling

**Rosalie's POV**

"So what's your favorite color?" Bella questioned as we walked peacefully in the woods

I looked at her eyes and I knew my exact answer, "Brown."

"Why did you ask?" I questioned

"Just wanted to get to know my best friend."

"So are the rumors true?" Bella suddenly asks

"What rumors?" I questioned

"That you and Emmett are a thing." I growled lowly,

"Yeah they are, but we're not really dating. We just said that so people wouldn't bother us about becoming their boyfriend or girlfriend." I said

"Oh so do you really want to know why I wanted to stay?" She asks

I nod, "Well you see it's not cause of Jacob. I mean sure I wanted to stay cause of family and getting settled but I stayed to get a fresh start. I just started school in a new place and new friends and everything else. Did I ever tell you that you're an awesome friend, without you I would've never been here." She tells me and I couldn't help but hold her hand.

"Bella do you love Jacob?" I questioned

"My dad and his dad wanted us to be together, sure I had a small crush but I didn't want to date him. Anyways I finally gave in and our parents were happy. I don't quite believe in love, I'm too young for that. But I do like him a lot." Bella said

"Well I really like someone from school and I'm too nervous to go up to him and ask him to be my boyfriend. Do you think you could help me?" I questioned, might as well know what she wants so that I could pull it on her.

"Why don't you just corner him and kiss him. I'm sure he'll kiss you back, I mean you wouldn't want a girl like you?" my eyes widened

"A girl like me?" I questioned

"Yeah you're the total package. Looks, brains, body that could stop a truck, blond." If I could blush my face would be as red as a tomato, she thought all that about me.

I mean I hear it all the time when the football players would talk about me. Me being a vampire I could hear them. But coming from Bella it's different, its better by a million.

It made me feel so conscious about myself.

"You really think of me like that Bella?" I questioned

"Of course, I mean who doesn't. Whenever people talk about the famous Cullen's they always say that about you, and I believe it's true." Bella says as my smile becomes wider.

"Okay so I just have to kiss him and he'll be with me?" I questioned now smirking

"Yes that's exactly what I'm saying, I-" she got cut off by her phone ringing

"Hello." Bella says releasing my hand, I frown missing the contact

"Yeah, uh last night. Listen-" Bella stood quiet.

"Kay see you later bye." And with that she hung up the phone

"Sorry, I have a clingy boyfriend and he just found out that I was about to move yesterday. Anyways he wants to see me today, apparently I'm 'in danger'" she says and I growl lowly.

"It's okay are you leaving right now?" I ask grabbing her hand again.

"No, did you forget about the tour?" She questioned with a smirk

"Oh yeah." I said with a grin.

The day went on far too fast, before I knew it Bella asked if I would go to La Push.

I said no and that she could take my car.

She gave me a tight hug and left in a heartbeat, all too fast.

I followed her as far as I could go, hearing growls from the opposite side because they know I'm here.

**Bella's POV**

"Oh God Bella." Jake whispers against my ears as he hugs me

"Are you alright, for someone whose parent's just got divorced you seem fine."Jacob says kissing my cheek.

"I know, it's my best friend who cheers me up. Oh I'm staying with her." I say as Jacob leans in for a kiss, but I quickly move my head to the side.

"What's up with you lately Bells?" Jacob asks as I sigh.

"I'm just not in the mood lately." I say as Jacob comes in to kiss me again

This time when I move my head to the side he roughly moves it back to facing his with his hands.

I stiffen as he burry's his head in my neck and inhales deeply. He backs away from me, "Where have you been Bella?" Jacob yells

"I told you already. What's your problem?" I say backing away from him slowly

"You were with _them_." He says coming closer to me.

"Who is th-them?" I question frightened at Jacobs tone.

"The Cullen's! Your living with them?!" Jacob shouts

"Yes I am. Do you have a problem?" I question angrily

"Bella stay away from them. Why don't you just move in with Charlie? Or me?"

"Because I can't stay with my dad, did you forget his drinking problem? And why would I stay with you? Your just my boyfriend, I can't stay with you. Oh wait your not my boyfriend. We're done." I say walking away towards Rosalies car.

I felt an arm grab my shoulder and turn me around, "Let me go." I demand as he presses his lips to mine

Shoving his tongue inside my mouth as he grabs my neck to make sure I don't back away. I try so hard to but he's too strong, until finally he pulls away

"We're not over… I need you." He says breathlessly.

"No." I say sternly

He grabs me again but this time he puts his hand over my breast the other on my neck. Kissing me again, I try to move both his hands, but he just squeezed them tighter.

A tear fell from my right cheek, he pulled away his hands now at his sides.

"Fine you wanna break up we'll do it. But I waited far too long to get in your pants." He says

My eyes widen as I turn to run but he grabs me once again.

His hands start to unbutton my shirt, I remain still. Too scared to move, shock ran through my body.

He wouldn't, he wouldn't rape me.

* * *

**Cliffy, lol I enjoy them. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: sorry for the wait, to be honest I've just been lazy. But I will update more frequently after this. So enjoy. Also, I'm changing this story to Rated M for future chapters.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Bella's POV**

When he got to the second button on my shirt I grabbed his hand, "Jacob, stop now." I demand

He yanked his hand away, his eyes widened as he saw the anger in my face, "Bella I- I don't know what came over me. Please-" My hand came across his face.

I turned around and sprinted towards Rosalie's car and got in as quickly as I could. Finally I made my way out of the reservation and headed towards the Cullen's house.

Suddenly I see Rosalie in the middle of the road, her hands balled into fist.

I slowed the car down and pulled up right in front of her. I got out of the car and slowly walked over to Rosalie, who looked very pissed. Her eyes were pitch black instead of the beautiful yellow orbs. Did she get contacts?

"Rosalie, what are you doing out here?" I questioned putting my hand on her shoulder.

"What did he do to you?" She growled.

"You saw?" I questioned with a sigh

"It's okay, I'm fine Rosalie, I promise. Let's just get in the car and go to your house" I said pulling my hand on her shoulder, signaling her to follow.

"Our home." She corrected me

"Yes, _our_ home." I said with a soft smile.

I turned around and headed towards the drivers seat when I felt a something cold on my hand, I turned around and saw Rosalie.

"I'll drive." She whispered

I nodded and went to the other side of the car. Once I got in Rosalie sped off, "Are you sure you're okay?" She asked taking my hand, looking at me while speeding.

"I'll be better if you keep your eyes on the road and put on your seatbelt."I said putting my own seatbelt.

"I'm sorry Bella, your just so-" She cut herself off and looked back at the road.

At last we arrived and headed straight to her room. It was late so I figured everyone was asleep.

So I figured. The door to her room flew open and revealed Edward. He made his way to my side really fast. "I'm so sorry Bella, are you okay?" he questioned

Wait, is he talking about what happened earlier? How does he know?

"Oh, um Rosalie called saying what happened." Edwards quickly added

Rosalie came by my side, "I think we need some time alone." She said giving Edward a scary death glare.

"I'll see you in the morning." Edward said kissing my cheek. I swear I heard Rosalie growl beside me.

"Sweet dreams." Edward whispered in my ear, it was pretty creepy too.

And with that he left the room, "Sorry about him, he's just creepy." Rosalie said closing her bedroom

"C'mon, it's been a long day. You should get some sleep." Rosalie suggested

"Actually, I want to sleep on the couch. When we woke up, I was a little too comfortable, I was practically on top of you." I said making my way towards the door.

"No Bella please, I would feel much better if you slept in my bed after what happened earlier." Her eyes slightly got darker as I nodded and made my way to the bathroom and changed into my pajamas.

I changed quickly and walked out to find Rosalie laying in her bed humming with her eyes closed. I took the time to look at her face, it was truly perfect. The most beautiful girl that I've ever seen is in front of me.

"When you're done staring you're more than welcome to sleep." Rosalie said startling me.

"I wasn't- it's just…" I blushed as I made way to the bed.

I couldn't resist any longer as I pushed my fingers through her long, golden locks of hair.

She stiffened and grabbed me and pinned me to the bed. Slowly she came on top of me and looked at me hungrily in the eyes.

"R-rose." I was terrified, what did I do wrong? She was happy 2.5 seconds

Somehow she snapped out of her daze, and looked confused for a second before getting off of me.

"I'm sorry. I... I gotta go." Rosalie Stammered out as she fled for the door.

**Rosalie's POV**

I admit. I _almost _lost control.

This is all Edward's fault.

If he hadn't came barging in and getting so close to Bella, I wouldn't feel the need to claim her mine.

Then she started running her fingers through me hair...

I needed to hunt and needed to hunt bad.

Finally after draining two elk, I went back.

I knew that if I went back to _our _room, I would probably lose control and mark her.

I couldn't face her.

So I headed towards Edward's room. We needed to talk

Before I got the chance to knock on his door, I heard a faint 'come in.'

**I know it's short but I'll update soon and make it longer. Please review! they make me happy**


End file.
